


Auralphonic 013: Ask Me Anything, Part 2

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [13]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: AMA, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dodie, Jenepod, and Paraka as they answer the rest of your submitted questions.</p><p>To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes, check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep013/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 013: Ask Me Anything, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_013_ama_part2.mp3)  
**Length:** 0:56:45  
**Hosts:** dodie, jenepod and paraka

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep013/).

  * [Purimgifts Podfic: Yay or Nay? ](http://purimgifts.dreamwidth.org/28827.html)
  * [luvtheheaven's talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/013%20luvtheheaven.mp3)
  * [Comment on ep 12 from luvtheheaven](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/44346140)
  * [Sweet Charity on Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sweet_Charity)
  * [dragongirl's talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/013%20dragongirl.mp3)
  * [ reena_jenkin's AMA questions](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/013%20reena_jenkins.m4a)
  * [A Simple Life by mothlights, written by Survivah](http://archiveofourown.org/works/771762)
  * [Keeping Up Appearances During the Holidays by reena_jenkins, written by Tassos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3126350)
  * [Holiday Podfics by consulting_smartass](http://archiveofourown.org/series/181472)
  * [Bite Me by RsCreighton, written by ChuckleVoodoos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5362538)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
